Harry Potter and the Wuggas
by The Destructive Blossom
Summary: The Last chapter. I hope all of u mean people who reviewed are happy. The end is here. But the truth is still out there. Look beyond the stars and the reviewers.
1. Wugga What?

Harry Potter and the Wuggas!  
  
by. The Destructive Blossom  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter although I wish I did. The wonderful J.K. Rowling does- GENIUS......along the lines of K.A. Applegate(Animorphs and Everworld).  
  
  
Hermoine and Ginny were walking into the Gryffindor common room when they saw Harry and Ron convulsing with laughter on the floor. Hermoine and Ginny were shocked to see the boys shaking on the floor. Ginny immediately fell to her knees and alternately shook her brother and the boy she loved but still they guffawed like maniacs.  
"SIMMER DOWN NOW!!!!!!" Hermoine yelled at the boys who were currently rolling over Ginny who had fallen and could not get up. Ginny looked like a flat red pancake because although those boys looked skinny they weighed a ton each *boys suck*.   
"Are you guys retarded or something?" Hermoine asked; for some reason with a soth Boston accent thereby pronouncing retarded as "re-tah-ded".  
"EEKS!! She said retarded!!!" Ron said as he giggled and further squashed his little sister.  
"Anyways, Ron......we must leave this place and carry our holy message further" Harry said as he rolled towards the painting of the Fat Lady and gave the password "Muggles With Big Eyes Are Bad".  
Harry and Ron rolled down the corridor to the Great Hall and rolled over to the Slytherin table, jumped up and said to Malfoy   
"Wugga Wugga" and Malfoy rolled his eyes and said "Wugga Wugga". There was a moment of hesitation on Malfoy's part and the Harry, Malfoy, and Ron shook their heads, waved their arms, and wiggled their butts and said with a giggle "Wugga Wugga"  
  
*Read and Review.......PLEASE? Harry and Ginny forever!!!! Ron and Hermione!! Draco and Me!!!!*  



	2. The A.P. European History Exam Comes

Harry Potter and the Wuggas  
  
Chapter II- The A.P. European History Exam Comes  
By. The Destructive Blossom  
  
*Same Disclaimer applies.....meaning ITS NOT MINE, YE KEN???*  
  
Shortly after the initial Wugga incident, all was calm at Hogwarts (Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts as it is known to some). The usual was taking place during the Fifth Year of the Dream Team.......Snape was being snappish, Sirius was being serious, Lupin was looping around, and Dumbledore was dumbling. And among the Dream Team itself...Ron and Hermoine needed to SIMMER DOWN NOW, Ginny has grown up a bit and Harry's like "Woah Ginny!!" and Neville is looking for Curtis. However, not everything nothing was the usual.....because Lo and Behold: Evil has come to Hogwarts and it has come in the Form of the (dum dum dum) the A.P. EUROPEAN HISTORY EXAM.  
*************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter walked into the Gryffindor common room and immediately searched for his bestest best friend Ron Weasley. And then he saw him and he knew love........*Just kidding*.......he saw him and felt relief because he knew that he would not have to search Ron out. Especially because he probably would have found Ron and Hermoine his other best friend wrapped up in a torrid embrace. *Not a pretty sight to Harry's eyes, ye ken?*   
So Harry walked over to his closest friend and said "Ron. Hello."  
"Harry. Hello." Ron said in the same grim tone that Harry had used but then he broke out into a grin...."WUGGA WUGGA!!!!!!!"   
"WUGGA WUGGA!!!!" Harry screamed and then they said it again this time doing the " Wugga dance" *ooh baby! Hot Tushes*. The entire Gryffindor common room was silent for a moment and then did a united shrug and sigh.....they had gotten used to the random Wuggas and some of the other guys had started doing it too.  
As Harry and Ron rolled around the room crashing into couches and such it can be noticed by random passer-bys *Mainly ME!!* that Harry Potter is DEAD SEXY and so is Ron. Harry looks quite delightful with his raven locks *I'm such a sappity sap sap* and emerald green eyes with tears in them as he rams into a sharp corner and Ron looks scrumptious with his fiery red locks and chocolate brown eyes *the sapness strikes again* as his robes begin to ride up thereby making him giggle like a schoolgirl.   
"Ho Hum. Ho hum." Harry says as he stares and mutters angrily at the Devlish table with strangely sharp edges. Ron also gets up seeming to have RELAXED which is a good thing because he seems to be OUT OF CONTROL. *In a good way, of course* Harry walks over to Ron glancing several times behind him just in case the table comes to life and attacks him. "So whazzup?????" Ron says to Harry.  
"You won't believe this..........The Ministry of Magic is making us take....get this...... the American A.P. European History Exam!!" Harry said as he sat in a chair with his bestest compadre sitting next to him.  
"Oh. My. God. I can't believe them. European History; Okay. But Why the American test? Is it for us to see how "re-tah-ded" Americans are?" Ron said. "That's a possibility. But I've seen the newer episodes of "Angel" and I know 're-tah-ded' when I see it. And the Americans are RETARDED!!" Harry said with a chuckle, a guffaw, and a giggle......alright truth be told he was laughing maniacally.   
"Ugh.....Bleagh. What do we have to buy?" Ron said as some of the other Gryffindors began to look at them with Shady Eyes *Bad Mojo, ye ken*. "Can you believe We have to but the Barron's A.P. European History Exam book (*Its copyrighted, and it isn't mine*) and its like 14 American Dollars."Harry said looking cute while being Shocked and Appalled. "How much in wizard money, smart guy?" Ron said with a sigh. "Like...um...I'm converting.......80 sickles and 45 knuts" Harry said with a puzzled look *He's known for LIVING not being smart. Plus converting money is hard. Also, I made up the wizard money amount.* "That's a tad expensive, isn't it?" Ron said ith a wonderfull raised eyebrow. "Well, yeah. But we can share if you don't want to buy one or you can share with Hermoine." Harry said with a sly chuckle.  
"Oh......heh. heh." Ron laughed while thinking perverted thoughts.  
************************************************************  
An: What does "An" mean? Anyways....this is a drastic change from the first chapter which I did in school instead of doing my chemistry h.w.   
I'm writing about the A.P. test because I just took it in May. And boy was it hard! this (The A.P. Exam)might go on for awhile. Also to the people who reviewed: Wuggas are good and so is bacon. ??  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. THE END OF THE A.P. UNIVERSE

The End of Harry Potter and the Wuggas!!!  
~Disclaimer~ Harry Potter isn't mine and neither is the A.P. Exam!!  
By. The Destructive Blossom  
  
As the Fanfiction Author looked around at her creation: An alternate universe where Harry was happy and Ron and Hermoine were together and the Dream team took A.P. European History tests...she sighed and was saddened because as she glanced at her "reviewers" she saw their disappointment with her works. And she wept because she had tried so hard to make it funny and include the A.P. Exam. But noooooo...the "reviewers" were vengeful and hateful and they didn't seem to realise that the genre HUMOUR/PARODY meant that the story didn't have to make sense. It just had to make a person giggle a bit at the futility of having an amazing Harry Potter that was totally funny and just because the "reviewers" are too re-tah-ded to take the A.P. exam (A.P. exams by the way are American or at least New York college and university level exams that are given to high school students whom are intelligent; this story not withstanding).  
And as the author silently wept Harry and co. slowly walked up to her and held her as she cried and ended the universe where they were so happy. The A.P. Exam universe had offered opportunities to all the characters: Harry had a chance to actually lean something muggle and was happy that it wasn't algebra, Ron had the opportunity to "get it on" with Hermoine in the guise of studying, and Hermoine would have been able to show that She WAS the Most brilliant of all the Dream team. But alas, it was not to be because after receiving mainly mean and derogatory reviews the author has decided to end the alternate universe: not with a bang but with a final(test).  
And all the Harry Potter characters slowly walked back down and took the A.P. European history test without the benefit of studying. The three essays and 80 multiple choices questions slowly killed all of the characters and drained out their life force. And with his dying breath Harry Potter-The Boy Who Lived- said "Damn you, reviewers, damn you all. Wuggas are just silliness. You bastards!!" and then he died.  
  
Authors Note: This was dedicated to all the people who didn't like my story. Guess what? You can all die!! Buh-bye!!  
  



End file.
